


Дом у моря

by Louise_de_la_Valliere



Series: Однажды [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Skinny!Steve, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise_de_la_Valliere/pseuds/Louise_de_la_Valliere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сайд-стори к "Однажды"<br/>Soundtrack: Dario Marianelli - Cottage On The Beach (OST Atonement)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дом у моря

Маленькие квартирки, притаившиеся на чердаках старых кирпичных домов, снимают за гроши – и расплачиваются за это всеми прелестями жизни под самой крышей. Летом её прокаливает солнце, с щедростью делясь своим безжалостным теплом, и воздух в единственной комнате напитывается густым жаром, невыносимой духотой, от которых не избавит капелька прохлады из распахнутого настежь окна. На смену им приходит холод, умело пробирающийся в любую щель; обычно он не слишком силён, но, запертый в четырёх стенах частенько не отапливаемого жилища, промораживает его крепко. Однажды зимой Стив даже нашёл тонкую ледяную корочку возле оконной рамы. Это была самая суровая зима, первая после смерти его матери, и осталась в памяти особенно ясной: тогда с жестокой простудой слёг Баки, словно приняв её на себя вместо Стива. Единственную болезнь за многие годы Бак переносил очень тяжело – как будто в наказание за свою поразительную неуязвимость для прочих недугов, – и уход за ним потребовал от Стива много сил. Горе, ещё не успевшее оставить его к тому моменту, под страхом новой потери несколько поблёкло. Стив не спал несколько ночей, не отходил от кровати Баки и каким-то чудом добывал нужные лекарства, только чтобы увидеть ещё раз ясный взгляд, без этой мутной лихорадочной пелены, которая так его пугала.  
Баки, вставший на ноги и вернувшийся на работу, в первый же вечер притащил домой небольшой, очень мягкий плед и перед сном принялся ставить рядом их кровати.  
– Так теплее, – пояснил он и усмехнулся как-то по-особенному, ласково: – Ложись, уже спать пора.  
Стив погасил слабый свет старой лампы и устроился на своём месте; Баки, укрыв их обоих новым пледом, опустился на соседнюю подушку. Его присутствие ощущалось теперь иначе, очень непривычно, и Стив, отчего-то страшно волнуясь, всё пытался найти удобное положение, пока Баки не обнял его горячей рукой и не притиснул молча к себе.  
Так действительно оказалось гораздо теплее, и до первых по-настоящему весенних, хороших дней они засыпали, тесно обнявшись, согревая друг друга. А потом отодвигать кровати уже не стали. 

К лету сорок восьмого Стив получает денег больше, чем они с Баки зарабатывали в лучшие месяцы, и может позволить себе квартиру получше, попросторнее, потеплее. Но не позволяет. Воспоминания – прихотливая штука: после смерти матери они гнали его прочь от тех стен, которые были свидетелями её агонии; они же удерживают его сейчас, наполняя призрачным эхом былого, особенного тепла, ушедшего теперь безвозвратно.  
Покинуть это место Стиву не даёт и давняя мечта, сокровенная, разделённая когда-то на двоих, принадлежавшая сначала не ему. Её он помнит с неугасающей ясностью.  
– Дом, – мечтательно сказал Баки, когда они сидели рядом как-то тихим вечером, обнял Стива со спины, прижавшись щекой к его макушке. – Целый дом на берегу, вдали от всех, и мы бы жили там вдвоём. Представляешь?  
Стив ответил ему тогда, раскрыв лежащий на коленях альбом – новенький, пахнущий нетронутой хорошей бумагой. Баки, склонившись из-за Стивова плеча, наблюдал и не проронил ни слова, пока на странице не появился, повинуясь точным движениям руки, целый пейзаж, в котором был и дом, и берег, и далёкий туманный гребень утёса.  
– Обязательно, – решил Баки вслух, Стив повернулся и поцеловал его, и это было их обещанием друг другу. Копить пришлось бы долго, но оба они отлично умели обращаться с деньгами. Если бы не... 

Стиву почти каждую ночь снится белый дом с аккуратными квадратиками окон, которые не нужно больше от кого-то занавешивать. Во сне Баки ведёт Стива на берег, крепко и надёжно держа за руку, словно боится отпустить. Море расстилается перед ними, близко-близко подкатывает пенистые волны к босым ногам. От вида, открывающегося здесь, захватывает дух, море ласково, а солнце кидает ослепительные блики на водную гладь – и на тёмные волосы Баки. Стив касается их, пропускает сквозь пальцы, ловит это ускользающее солнечное пятнышко. Баки, улыбнувшись, как улыбался ему всегда, обнимает Стива и прижимается грудью к его спине.  
Они долго смотрят вдаль, туда, где небесная кромка расползается сияющей полосой горизонта над водой, и шум прибоя не заглушает их тихий бесконечный разговор, который продолжается из ночи в ночь. Потом они замолкают, прильнув друг к другу, и Стив, взяв Баки за левую руку, подносит её ладонью к своим губам. Баки изредка говорит с виноватой улыбкой, что именно левая рука у него почему-то иногда страшно болит.  
Они переплетают пальцы; Баки, улыбаясь мягко и счастливо, тянется к Стиву за поцелуем. Один превращается в несколько – долгих, медленных, сладких, и за это время солнце наполовину погружается в волнующуюся воду. Закат приносит с собой ветер, чуть менее ласковый и чуть более прохладный, и Баки, смеясь чему-то, увлекает Стива за собой к дому. На первой ступеньке крыльца он протягивает Стиву руку, и смех рассыпается эхом, картинка разваливается, оставляя темноту с редкими всполохами исчезающего света. Тепло близящегося прикосновения чувствуется на коже, – но рука хватает пустоту.  
Стив просыпается один и, сев в кровати, долго не может отдышаться. Под веками собирается горячая влага, липнет на ресницы и жжёт глаза, затуманивая взгляд.  
Он часто не может после этого уснуть и остаток ночи проводит у открытого ящика стола. Там лежит альбом с парой набросков, одним портретом его единственного натурщика и пейзажем, который Стив помнит до последнего штриха. Дальше страницы пустуют. Стив достаёт альбом из ящика редко: под ним прячутся письма, шесть пожелтевших от времени конвертов, завёрнутых в хрусткую упаковочную бумагу вместе с давней фотокарточкой. Их он тоже помнит наизусть. 

В июле сорок восьмого Стив первый раз за пять слишком долгих лет слышит знакомый смех до того, как закрывает глаза. Темнота не наплывает на него – наоборот, рассеивается, тает в свете мягких солнечных лучей, а звук словно становится громче, яснее.  
Баки смеётся, красивый, не повзрослевший ни на миг с их последней встречи, и Стив наконец-то берёт его за руку.


End file.
